Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tomographic image generating system.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been used in the medical field a radiographic imaging apparatus which performs tomosynthesis imaging by irradiating a body of a patient, i.e. a subject, with radiation, converting the radiation passing through the subject into electrical signals, and acquiring the converted electrical signals as projected images. An image processing apparatus reconstructs a plurality of projected images of the subject acquired with the radiographic imaging apparatus so as to produce a two-dimensional tomographic image of the subject in a predetermined cross section (e.g. see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-233762).
The tomosynthesis imaging requires the determination of various imaging conditions including a swing angle of a radiation source, travel speeds of the radiation source and a radiation detector, a center of rotation, and the number of times of imaging. Likewise, the reconstruction of images requires the determination of various reconstructing conditions including a range of reconstruction, in-plane resolution, a slice pitch, and parameters for determining tomographic slice thickness.
These imaging and reconstructing conditions are determined and entered by a radiological technician or another radiographer. Unfortunately, determining and entering such imaging and reconstructing conditions require knowledge and expertise, and involve complicated and time-consuming operations.